Things better left unsaid
by Vexed Fox
Summary: Eddy selfishly unvails the secret under Eddward's hat, as he does so, more and more secrets begin to unravel about Edd's home life. Rated M for VERY mature content later on, KevinxEdd, Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: my first Ed, Edd and Eddy fanfic….or my attempt at one anyway ;___;

As you may know this will be a Edd/Kevin fic….I have fallen in love with this pairing ^.^ …so please read and enjoy.

Warning : will contain rape, abuse and smexiness, If you are offended by any of them please don't continue reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy, only the childhood memories I'm about to destroy by writing this….OH GOD!

* * *

It was a typical sunny morning in the cul-de-sac at peach creek, the kids were all playing around the park, wasting the day away with nothing else to do, all of them around the age of 16 or so. Eddy, a short and pride filled teenager with jet black hair and a yellow shirt, was standing next to one of his so called friends, Ed, an extremely tall and extremely thick boy, that wouldn't hurt a fly yet could lift a house if he summoned the strength. Both of these boys were waiting for their friend Edd, or double D as they often called him, to finish the chores that he was left by his parents via sticky note. Said boy was very thin and quite weak, he always had a orange shirt, purple shorts and his infernal hat that hid his head from the world.

For so long Eddy had ignored it but ever since he nearly saw what was under there he just had to know for sure. It was then that an idea came in to the scammers head, how he could get his way and make money too. He was sure the other kids had wondered the same thing so why not make money off of it?

It wasn't 10 minutes later that the thin framed boy turned a corner and smiled at his friends as they waved,

"hello friends, sorry I'm late, mother and father made me do so much today…", Double D braced himself as Ed collided with him sending both boys crashing to the ground,

"Double D! I am so glad you came outside to play!", Edd couldn't help but giggle a little at Ed's enthusiasm, Eddy pulled Double D up and faced him,

"listen, Double D, I need to know something for the latest scam I've come up with", Edd smiled at his friend,

"sure Eddy, just ask and tell you", Eddy cleared his throat,

"…what's under the hat?", Edd's eyes widened,

"…but….why would you want to know that?", Eddy sighed, he knew this was going to happen,

"Double D! what's so bad that you have to hide it under a hat….ALL THE TIME?!?!?", Edd gulped, Eddy could really yell when he wanted to, the other kids had started listening in on the conversation as well,

"Eddy…it's….complicated, ok?…I just…c-can't tell you", Edd looked away as Eddy glared, thoughts and memories came flooding back into his head from his not to distant childhood, things he would rather not share, things he would rather forget. Not to far away, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Johnny, Nazz and Kevin were standing and watching the whole thing unfold, mostly out of interest about Edd's hat, well, what was under it anyway, except for Kevin, who was glaring daggers into Eddy's back.

"complicated?…What?!?! Just tell me already! I need this for an epic scam", Edd listened closely as Eddy whispered the last part so no-one but they could hear, but instead of answering he simply turned and left, leaving the rest of the kids completely shocked by what had just happened.

As Edd opened the door to his perfectly clean house he heard footsteps behind him, although they were way to fast to be a simple person walking, he turned around just in time to see Eddy run full speed into his thin frame sending them both to the ground, Eddy pinned Edd beneath him so that the other couldn't move an inch, Edd looked up at his childhood friend, he was nervous, worried and plain terrified at what was happening.

"one last chance Double D….What's…under…the hat?", Eddward gulped and tried his hardest to form a reply without letting the tears building up in his eyes to fall,

"I-I…..c-can't t-tell you, Eddy, just this once…can you put aside your selfishness?…please…", Edd's pleading fell on deaf ears as Eddy grabbed the top of Double D's hat with one hand and kept the boy's hand's still with the other. Ed, having just came in the house stared wide eyed as Eddy yanked the hat off of Double D's head, what they both saw was the least they expected.

To be continued

* * *

So….leave a review and I might continue the story…the more nice reviews I get the faster the update


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey there :3 sorry it took so long to update, stupid work ¬_¬

I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited and put this story on there alerts, you guys are awesome ^^

Disclaimer: if I owned Ed, Edd and Eddy, the show would still be here and it would involve a lot more yaoi ;o so obviously I don't….

Warning: yeah…there's yaoi, rape and a lot more stuff going on in this story…if you don't like it, the back button is right up there on the top left…you have no excuse! Dx

* * *

Chapter 2

In the years that had gone by since the Ed's had first met, Eddy had always been a bit selfish but he always cared for his other two friends even if he didn't show it. In the time gap between then and now Eddy had grown to be more spiteful and cruel in his plots to get money, all the failed attempts and foiled plans had made him less caring in his ways of going about it, he knew very well that no matter what the other two Ed's would follow him like loyal dogs and jump up to his every request. Knowing this, you can guess that he is used to getting his own way and this time round when Edd said no, he wasn't too happy about it.

Eddy had seen Edd's hair before, but believe it or not, hair changes throughout time, it grows and changes shape and yes, you can even change the colour if you so wish. Edd had confessed that he had dyed his hair black when Eddy saw it last but had since then kept it to it's natural colour, that information he firmly told, he wouldn't be parting with any time soon. Eddy had always wondered why Edd was so anal about his hair, had he gone bald? Was he ginger? Was it permanently greasy? What was so bad about it that he had to keep it hidden all the time? Ed on the other hand only thought about one thing…buttered toast and how nice it would be with gravy skin on it, but that was Ed.

Eddy had even taken Ed to one side whilst Edd was working on his homework, Eddy would rant about it and complain that it could be the best plan ever but no matter what Ed would always say the same thing, "Double D will always be beautiful no matter what his hair looks like Eddy…can we go get a chicken?", to which Eddy would sigh but silently agree. Time had done wonders to every kid in the cul-de-sac, but Edd had changed the most out of them all and stuck out more then anyone. Double D was still thin but not so bad that he looked like he could snap if you gave him a hug, he had grown a little taller but not by much, his eyes were a light blue and his face made him look like a girl, he even had a few curves now his body had matured. Eddy was still short, his hair was spiked up as always, he just looked a little older. Then there was Ed, he had grown taller and now dwarfed every other kid, he even made his mother look small, his hair was kept the same as it had always been, short…that was about it, his mind was still on one track but he had grown a common sense at one point, being a little more clever then he had been but still extremely stupid, but yeah…that was Ed.

Nazz had grown into a fine young woman and was still the center of attention, to most of the boys anyway, but we'll get to that later. Sarah and Jimmy were practically still joined at the hip, Jimmy was still frail and still had to keep his headgear on for a few more years, he still had his stuffed animals that sat loyally at the end of his bed and would still play with Sarah in the park if she was in the mood. Sarah had calmed down a lot since she had grown, but still retained that fiery temper she was known for, she had grown a lot taller like her brother but not quite as tall as him, for which she was thankful for. Rolf was still the same old Rolf, nothing had changed him and he was all the more happier for it. Johnny still had plank and looked pretty much the same as he did before, only difference was, his voice had lowered considerably and he was a bit less childish…even if he did still talk to piece of wood with a face drawn on it.

The canker sisters, to the immense joy of everyone else, had moved away to some unknown part of the world.

Then, there was Kevin, still the jock and most popular boy in the cul-de-sac, he had grown tall and strong. His hair was longer, spiking out of his trusty hat, and his features had made him a highly desirable boy for all the other girls at school, and a few other boys. The most important change in Kevin was a confession he made in the playground, standing tall and proud on top of a bench in the middle of the playground, he yelled getting everyone's attention, when everyone had turned to face him he had said with a look of absolute confidence on his face, "I'M A BISEXUAL! DEAL WITH IT!" and hopped down from the bench to go to his next class, he smiled as cheers from the crowd of kids grew louder and louder. So everyone knew and he was proud of it, everyone excepted him and they all moved on.

That was all that happened of note for the kids of the cul-de-sac, at least so far…but what was about to happen next would be the most life changing thing that would ever happen for any of them.

Both Eddy and Ed stared in shock, it was a good while before Eddy could talk again, "you…you're a…..YOU'RE A BLONDE?", Edd stared wide eyed at Eddy through his shiny blonde hair that'd now escaped from the confines of his hat and had fallen, beautifully framing his face. Eddy couldn't believe it and neither could Ed, "wow, you look pretty, Double D", Edd's hair was a very light shade and was quite long, his fringe falling just in front of his eyes and back just long enough to reach the bottom of his slender neck, it had been layered and feathered, and looked very soft to touch.

Eddy couldn't stop staring at his friend underneath him, needless to say he was starting to feel uncomfortable in certain places, he quickly moved off of Edd and stood up next to Ed, "I don't get it sockhead…why would you hide that from everyone? It looks nice", Edd, on the verge of tears, simply ran outside away from his two friends without saying a word, leaving Eddy in confusion and Ed thinking about how shiny that penny on the ground was.

He ran, that's all his brain would tell him to do right now, just run as far away as possible. Edd had eventually stopped running when he found himself at the scrap yard, he sank down and just sat there with his legs spread out in front of him, he didn't care if he got dirty, not anymore, it was the least of his problems now, even the fact that it had started raining just seconds after he started running didn't matter, the rain would hide the fact that he was crying, not even the fact that he was out in the open, without his hat, his hair blowing in the wind didn't matter. Nothing mattered, until he heard someone calling his name…then the world came crashing back, he knew that voice, it belonged to the one that held his affections, that'd stolen that special place in his heart, it belonged to Kevin. Yes, Edd was gay, he never told anyone, he only just excepted it himself, he didn't realise until he started having dreams about other boys, he would tell them when he was ready.

Kevin had saw Edd running away from his house, at first he didn't know who it was, he thought it was Nazz at one point, but as he followed and the other stopped he realised that it was Edd, the only one of the three he could stand. He had a soft spot for the clever Ed and had often wondered if they could ever be together, in his mind Double D was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen and he wanted him.

Edd slowly crawled backwards as his eyes searched for the source of the voice, his wet hair getting in the way. "Hey…are you ok? Double D, it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you or nothing", Edd stopped dead still, or at least he tried, he couldn't stop shivering it was so cold. Kevin looked in fascination, he had never seen Double D like this before, he snapped out of his trance when Edd finally spoke, "K-Kevin?..", the harsh cold rain and wind had finally got the better of him and the thin boy collapsed in the mud, unconscious. Kevin rushed to his side and brushed the hair from his face, "even like this you're so beautiful…", he quickly scooped the other boy up in his arms and carried him all the way to his house. It didn't matter to him that Edd was soaking wet and dirty, it didn't matter that he was going to get his house messy and his mom wasn't going to like it, nothing mattered right now, nothing but the boy in his arms.

________________

I rushed it…oh well, leave me some reviews, Edd likes reviews, don't you :3

Edd: sure why not…o.o

Good boy…;3

I'm already close to finishing the next chapter…it's up to you lovely readers how fast it get put on the internet


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/ sorry about the wait guys….my laptop died on me, but I fixed it! …then I lost my internet….but I got it back! Then I had loads of work to do…..but now I have time off!

So anyway, thank you too all you lovely readers, and reviewers, without you this story would be dead.

Disclaimer and warning: you've seen them enough…

* * *

Chapter 3

Kevin sat on his couch with his head in his hands, he had left Edd on his bed so he could rest, both boys were soaking wet and luckily Kevin's parents were out of town for the week…he could always clean up later. Kevin thought hard, when he brought Double D upstairs and lay him down, he had tried to dry the smaller boy to the best of his ability without removing to much clothing; he had lifted the orange t-shirt and his eyes were met with bruises…a lot of them, and not just a few small ones but big nasty looking ones that look like it hurt to move. Kevin couldn't stand the thought that it could have been him that gave the smart Ed such pain, no….it couldn't have been, call it favouritism but he would never hurt Double D….just Eddy, wait…..was it Eddy? If it was then Kevin was going to have words…violent words.

'What happened to him? Why would someone do that?' Kevin had never thought so hard on a non-school day before, 'I'll have to ask the dor- I mean Double D when he finally wakes up', happy with his plan, he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"WHERE'S DOUBLE D, EDDY?" Ed couldn't take it any longer, he missed his best friend and couldn't wait to show him his new comic 'night of the brain eating cupcakes',

"Ed, you don't have to yell…I'm standing right here", Eddy was getting frustrated with Ed's constant yelling, as soon as Edd took off, Eddy had dragged Ed back to his house. This resulted in Ed tearing the house apart in an attempt to find his lost friend,

"why did he leave, Eddy? Ed is sad without Double D", Eddy rolled his eyes at Ed's pouting and tearful face,

"I don't see why he's so uptight about his hair, I mean it looks nice…why hide it?", Ed looked thoughtful for a split second before answering the question Eddy had asked to himself,

"maybe he's is hiding it because he doesn't want the aliens from the planet Zomborg to suck the jello from hi-", Ed get cut mid ramble by a heavy book to the face, the bigger boy just laughed,

"when we find Double D can we all go get some chickens?", Eddy, once again rolled his eyes,

"sure lumpy….why not".

____________

A few hours later, Edd opened his eyes and blinked, he quickly got up into a sitting position which he soon regretted as his head protested the quick and forceful movement. He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings,

"where am I? and what happened? Oh dear….", he then remembered that he didn't have his hat on, as the golden strands fell gracefully in front of his face, his clothes were still damp from the rain. Edd felt his heartbeat quicken, he had to get home now before anybody saw him like this. Carefully sneaking out of the room he found himself in a hallway, it was a nice little house. He quickly found the stairs and carefully stepped down one stair at a time to ensure that he didn't alert anyone still in the house, as he successfully descended to the bottom without a noise he made a quick dash to the front door, opening it and slamming it shut he immediately spotted his own house,

"but that means….isn't this Kevin's house?", the thought that Kevin, the one who hated the Eds so much, had took him into his house and took care of him in his time of need didn't scare far as much as the fact that Kevin saw…he knew, what would he think of Double D now? His heart dropped at the thought that Kevin might think less of him…if that was even possible. As soon as he was about to make a mad dash to his house and seek sanctuary, he saw someone running towards him at top speed out of the corner of his eye.

"DOUBLE D! finally I found you! Eddy said 'Ed, you find sock-head so we can make cash and stop eating my potatoes!'", Ed picked up his smaller friend into a bone breaking hug. Gasping for breath, Edd just smiled and patted Ed on the top of his head,

"I'm not doing anything for Eddy until he apologises to me for what he did, the least he could do is give me my hat back", Ed looked confused for a minute before replying,

"but Double D….you look pretty without your hat", Edd blushed, pretty? Really?

"T-thank you...Ed, I don't know what to say… It hurts that Eddy would do that to me, even when I asked him to stop", Ed's bottom lip trembled as Edd went on, his bright blue eyes filling with tears, Ed did the only thing he could do, he brought his friend into a gentle hug. Kevin watched the scene unfold before him, standing in the doorway his heart ached at the fact that Edd was so upset and it wasn't him that was comforting him, even so, the scene was very touching.

"I try to do my best so that you and Eddy will be happy….but it's never enough for Eddy. I hate that we have to do what he wants everyday, I just wish we could be normal", Edd clung desperately on to Ed's shirt, soaking it with tears, Ed didn't care; Double D was sad and he was going to do everything he could to make it better.

Kevin, who had remained un-noticed, felt a slight wetness on his cheek; wiping it away quickly, he coughed, making his presence finally known. Both of the Eds quickly looked at him, Ed smiled goofily, while Edd turned away, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Hiya, Kevin! Have you came to play ring around the marshmallows?", Kevin cocked an eyebrow and shook his head,

"I actually wanted to talk to Double D privately for a minute", Ed just continued smiling as Kevin took a hold of Edd's wrist and pulling him back into his house,

"oh….and tell Eddy that Double D doesn't want to know and that he's a dork, ok?", Ed nodded,

"gotcha Kevin! The gravy train had departed!", and with a new found purpose, he ran off down the street towards Eddy's house.

Kevin sat Edd down on the couch and took a seat next to him, "glad to see you're finally awake, here…let me clean you up a little", Edd trembled slightly as Kevin wiped his face with a small towel, he was half scared that Kevin might suddenly turn and beat him in to next week and the other half was a strange feeling, it was making his cheeks go many shades of red, which didn't go un-noticed by Kevin, who just smirked.

Kevin couldn't help but touch Edd's hair, it was so soft and silky. Behind that beautiful hair were scared blue eyes, but they held something else in them, something he couldn't quite read. Looking down Edd's face, past his red hot cheeks, past his cute nose were his lips, Kevin suddenly felt very hot, he had the urge to bring his head forward and press his lips onto Edd's and kiss him like no tomorrow. It was when Edd opened his mouth to talk that Kevin saw that cute little gap in his teeth that he had had enough, he brought his face close to Edd's and brushed their lips together, Edd's blue eyes went wide and his stomach did several back flips, his mind was screaming no, but his heart was screaming yes even louder. Edd was about to inch forward when he caught something move out of the corner of his eye. Kevin, having saw this too, stood up and scowled,

"get out of my house, dork!", Eddy, who looked infuriated, simply glared from Edd to Kevin and back again,

"Don't want to know….huh Double D?, Edd, for the second time that day, ran away.

____________

Oh God! D:

I can't believe it took so long to write something so short and…not so good.

Hope this chapter was worth the wait ^_^'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, chapter 4.….took forever and a half but hey :D here it is...I'm just sorry this chapter is so short o.o.

Thank you all you lovely reviewers, I'm always happy to get feedback and thanks to all of you who put this story into your favourites or alerts, you guys are awesome ^.^

So yeah, I don't own and there's a lot of things that children shouldn't be reading….now then, on to the good stuff :3

Chapter 4

Edd slammed the door of his house and locked it as fast as his hands would go, he sank to the floor and tried to collect his breathing, his heart was beating so fast he swore he could feel and hear it thumping against his skull. He slowly brought his knees up and rested his head on them, his thoughts were racing around in his mind, 'what just happened?' 'what was Eddy doing there?' 'why did Eddy look jealous?' ….'does Kevin….like me?', He ran his hand through his exposed hair and sighed heavily, he needed a shower and some sleep, it was starting to get dark out.

Double D got up and walked to his kitchen, there were a few sticky notes scattered about, probably from when his father came home for a quick bite to eat before once again departing and leaving Edd alone….again. He walked over and scanned them quickly, mostly they consisted of: Edd make sure you do the dishes, Son can you clean the curtains…they look a mess. The blonde rolled his eyes and looked over at the last of the new sticky notes, picking it up he read it and immediately his heart stopped, his eyes went wide and he whimpered, he re-read it over and over, surly it must be miss spelled or maybe they meant something else, but no, they never got a sticky note wrong….ever,

"No….not again…Oh God…", Tears flowed from his blue eyes as he read the note one last time and collapsed on to the table crying.

Kevin paced his living room like a lion in a cage, after kicking Eddy out of his house he had time to think, what the hell did he just do? What was he thinking when he almost… He couldn't think anymore, he stormed up the stairs to the bathroom and turned the hot tap on full blast, a good bath would help him relax and sort out his messy thoughts. As the bathtub was filling with hot water he looked out of the window, the first thing in sight was Edd's house, that what he liked about living here, he could look out of the window and maybe…just maybe catch a glimpse of Double D scurrying about the house, doing chores or completing his homework. Alas, today that is not what he saw, he looked in the bedroom window, no Edd…. He looked over at the bathroom window, no Edd…. He looked into the kitchen window, his breath caught in his throat, all he could see was Edd slouched over his table, he seemed to be shaking….the table was wet. He looked away, he probably spilt some water and fell asleep cleaning it….right? He turned the tap off and went to his room, he looked under his bed,

"where is that damn thing…I had it not 3 weeks ago….AHA!", pulling a pair of binoculars out, he ran back in to the bathroom, he knew he would look like a stalker or maybe even a pervert but there was maybe something wrong with Edd and he wanted to know what it was.

He brought the binoculars to his eyes and zoomed in, it was too blurry,

"God damn it, where the hell is the focus?", He fiddled around the various dials until finally his vision started to get clearer,

then blurrier,

….then perfect.

Eddy slammed the door open and slammed it shut with an even greater force, he was not happy and Ed could see it. Cowering behind a sofa, Ed sneakily peeked over the top and asked,

"is something wrong Eddy?", Eddy just growled and fell on to the couch,

"Stupid Kevin, stupid Double D…..what the hell was all that?", Ed sat carefully beside his friend and gave him a confused look,

"what was what with what, Eddy?", Eddy just rolled his eyes and pulled Ed over to him,

"listen close Lumpy, Edd, as in Double D, as in the smart one that does homework and helps us with schemes AND the one who is a GUY and is supposed to like GIRLS like Nazz… was in Kevin's house, I repeat…KEVIN'S HOUSE, with Kevin, INCHES away from his face….do you know what that means?", as Eddy expected, Ed shook his head and continued to listen,

"that means, Lumpy, that Edd and Kevin might actually both be gay, which means that Kevin will take Double D away from us….you see what I mean now?", Ed thought…. No more Double D?….or would he still be there….,

"At least Double D will be happy, Eddy", Eddy sighed, he should have expected such a comment from Ed, his heart was too big, he was going to have to do this himself….

So yeah, this was short and I made you wait way too long xD but at least I updated eventually o.x

So review and tell me allllllll about what you think…please? :3


	5. Chapter 5

A:N/ Ah, another update and so soon ;o Thanks again for the reviews guys, I know a lot of you are wondering "WHAT WAS ON THAT STICKY NOTE?" mhmmmm, I left it out for a reason, mwhahahaha! Don't worry, you'll find out what was on it in this chapter but what will it all mean? ^^ And to make up the long wait and the horribly short chapter before this, I'm going to put in a bit of sexytiem just for you guys ^.~

So yeah, I still don't own it…..

* * *

Chapter 5

Kevin's eyes widened, he shook his head, blinking a few times and looked again. There was no doubt about it, Edd was slouched over the table, his body was shaking, something had to be wrong and Kevin was going to find out. Dashing down the stairs, he ran to the front door bursting it open and running full speed across the now darkened road, there were never any cars driving up this street, he had lived here a long time and knew the cul-de-sac well, looking before he crossed was never an issue.  
Finally making it to Edd's front door he tried to turn the handle but to no avail, the door was locked. The red haired teen thought about knocking but he had no hope of Edd hearing him right now, he had to find another way in.  
He ran around the side of the house and looked for an open window, no luck. Growling low in his throat he ran to the back of the house and tried opening the back door, Kevin breathed a sigh of relief when the door clicked open, mentally patting himself on the back he quickly and quietly stepped inside and looked around, the room was dark but he could just make out a shape with Blonde hair, if the hat had still been there he wouldn't have been able to see him, why was the light still out anyway.  
Shaking all thoughts from his head he walked over to the sobbing Blonde, his body still shaking from all the tears that were pooling around his head, he carefully placed a hand on the smaller boys shoulder and quietly spoke so as not to scare him too much,

"Double D…what's the matter?", Edd leaped up and stared at Kevin, surprised by the sudden contact, still clutching the sticky note to his chest, his beautiful blue eyes still flowing with tears,

"K-Kevin…..I….I", with that, he once more broke down in to a heart wrenching sob, instantly making Kevin run to him, with a swift movement he brought the other to his chest and held him there, letting Edd soak his shirt with tears. Kevin looked down at Edd, he was clutching Kevin's shirt in his hands as if his life depended on it and in his right hand he could see the note that had caused him so much pain.  
Kevin's curiosity got the better of him as he carefully pried the note from him with one hand and rubbed Edd's back with the other, trying to calm the poor boy down. He brought the yellow paper up to his eyes and read it, it said,  
'Edd, make sure the house is spotless for tomorrow, your uncle Travis is coming for a visit! Isn't that exciting? He'll be staying for a few weeks, so you'll have someone to talk to when you get lonely, lots of love from Mother and Father xxx'.  
Kevin looked at the note, then to Edd. Why was this making him cry so badly, did it remind him of how lonely he was? Maybe he didn't like his uncle very much… Kevin put the sticky note on the table and gently lifted Edd's chin up to meet his face, Edd shuddered as he felt Kevin's warm breath on his lips and his arm wrapped loosely around his small waist. Kevin looked deeply into Double D's blue eyes,

"Double D….why are you crying? Tell me", Edd's eyes closed as tears threatened to once again overflow,

"I…..Kevin, I….I can't tell you…..I just can't", Kevin nodded, he could understand that he may not want to tell him everything, especially considering the childhood they both shared, he wasn't the nicest of the kids in the cul-de-sac after all. Kevin couldn't help but stare at Edd's face, the way his hair framed it perfectly, when ever he opened his mouth he could see that cute gap in his teeth. The older teen, with his hand still under Edd's chin, slowly brought their faces closer, their lips just an inch apart, Edd kept his eyes closed as Kevin slowly closed the gap.

Ed loved couch diving, you never know what you could find after years of keeping stuff under there and completely forgetting about it until one day, you decide to find out. When he finally found a comic, something to do with monster that lick the inside of your ear, he sat down contently reading away as Eddy picked at his finger nails, thinking about what he could do tomorrow, maybe he could make up scam to do with .

"Hey, Eddy…. Where is Double D now?", the shorter of the two looked at Ed and smirked,

"probably at his house putting all of his pencils in order", Eddy laughed at his own little joke and took Edd's prized hat out of his pocket and twirled it on his finger, Ed watched in fascination before speaking up again,

"shouldn't we give that back, Eddy?", Eddy scoffed before flinging it to the other side of the room and storming out, followed shortly by Ed, who picked up the hat before leaving.

They walked down the road briskly, it was dark and no-one was around, using that to their advantage, Eddy sneaked around the back of Edd's house and signalled for Ed to do the same. Looking around to make sure no-one was looking, Eddy sneakily peeked in to Edd's kitchen window,

"what are we doing at Double D's house, Eddy?….is it a surprise birthday party?", Eddy shushed the louder boy before peeking back in to the window, he squinted his eyes to try and see in to the darkness until finally he could see blonde… and red,

"what the hell…", Eddy signalled for Ed to follow and walked slowly to the back door, it was already open so he didn't have to worry about it creaking and alerting anyone to their presence, he lifted his hand to Ed, making the other stop in his tracks and stand perfectly still, he looked around for a light switch so he could see, a light moan startled both of the Ed's, Ed covered his mouth with his huge sleeves while Eddy continued looking and finally he found what he was looking for, flicking it on, he turned and gasped, Ed simply went red in the cheeks as Kevin and Edd hadn't even seemed to notice, that or neither of them cared.  
Edd's arms were hanging tightly around Kevin's neck, one hand was gripping the back of his shirt and the other was entangled in Kevin's red hair, his back was pushed in to the wall behind him by the other boys body weight, every now and then it would arch in pleasure, his head was buried in Kevin's slender neck in an attempt to quieten the moans that threatened to rise from his throat.  
Kevin was attacking Edd's neck, sucking then kissing a spot that he found out was sensitive, much to Kevin's delight, his hand left hand was also tangled in the others hair, his right hand seemed to have disappeared under Edd's shirt and would only re-emerge to lightly stroke Edd's stomach, each time his hand would travel lower, testing how much the other would put up with before he was told to stop, luckily for Kevin, Edd was to immersed in pleasure to realise that Kevin's hand was practically gliding under his boxers and the red head wasn't going to complain.

Eddy had seen enough, he stepped forward and was about to protest until Ed, who didn't want the loud mouth to ruin Edd's happiness, clamped his hand around Eddy's mouth and slowly dragged him away.

Kevin was testing dangerous water now, his hand continuing its path lower and lower until he hit burning hot flesh, Edd moaned low in his throat and bucked his hips unintentionally, his body begging for more contact and Kevin wasn't about to deny him any. Edd's grip tightened as Kevin's hand wrapped around his half erect member, the pleasure making him pant and moan. Kevin loved the sound and he wanted to make him moan louder, slowly he ran his hand loosely from the base to the tip and back down again, as he kissed Edd's lips and then his jaw and finally back down to his neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh, once again making Edd whine and moan.

With his free hand, Kevin started taking his shirt off which was soon followed by Edd's T-shirt, he tightened his grip on Edd's now fully erect member and started to move faster. Edd threw his head back to the wall and let out a loud groan, arching his back. He'd let out a breathy moan with every stroke, slowly coming closer to release,

"Ah….Kevin….I…I'm gonna…", with a loud cry of pure pleasure, Edd exploded into Kevin's hand, the red headed teen slowed his movement but didn't stop completely, letting the blonde ride out his orgasm. He looked at the smaller teen, seeing him like this, sweating, panting and practically naked, was too much for Kevin to take. With a swift movement he lifted Edd up away from the wall and on to the table, quickly removing any remaining articles of clothing. Using the sticky white substance on his hand he quickly coated up his own aching erection as best he could, Edd watched curiously as he positioned himself,

"this is going to hurt, isn't it?", Kevin looked into his curious blue eyes and sighed, he couldn't lie to Edd, not now,

"I'm not gonna lie Double D, it will hurt but…I promise, I'll try and make it as unpainful as possible…if you want me to stop at any time then just say so, ok?", Edd smiled and nodded his head, Kevin smiled back and slowly pushed the head of his aching member in to Edd's tight entrance, Edd winced as he was hit with an explosion of pain, he let out a groan as he tried his hardest to relax, Kevin saw that his lover was in pain and brought him in to a gentle kiss, one hand rubbing his cheek and the other traced circles on his back. When he finally felt Edd relax, he pushed in more, which once again made Edd tense up and cry out in pain, his blue eyes were filling with tears, Kevin looked at him concerned,

"it's ok, Kevin….it just…hurts…but don't stop", Kevin nodded with a smile and kissed Edd's forehead as he pushed in deeper until he was fully submerged. Edd panted and gripped Kevin's shoulders in an attempt to rid himself of the immense pain, Kevin simply waited, trying to take Edd's mind off of the pain, he kissed him lovingly until Edd finally nodded.

Kevin started moving very slowly, pulling out until just the head was inside and then pushing himself all the way back in, it was an amazing feeling and it took all of Kevin's will power not to go any faster, at least not yet. Edd moaned as Kevin moved in and out of him, the pain was still there but it was slowly fading and turning in to blissful pleasure,

"K-Kevin….Ah….Go faster, please", Kevin smirked at his little lover's request and started moving faster. As Kevin was thrusting in to the blonde he moved around a little, trying to find that spot he had heard so much about, within a few thrusts he had hit his target as Edd screamed, arching his back and throwing his head back, his fingers practically clawing at Kevin's back.

Kevin could feel himself getting closer to the edge, he picked up the pace and started to firmly stroke Edd's neglected member, it only took a few seconds before they came in unison, screaming each others name, Kevin filling Edd with the warm sticky seed and Edd once again coating Kevin's hand.  
Kevin fell backwards into a chair, attempting to get his breath back, he carefully picked up Edd and sat him on his lap, Edd looked up at Kevin with a tired look and smiled, the gap in his teeth showing, his hair was stuck to his face with sweat and he too was trying to get his breath back. Kevin brought the blonde up to him and placed a sweet kiss on his nose, Edd giggled and kissed Kevin's cheek before falling asleep on the older teen, unable to stay awake any longer, just as sleep overtook him, he managed to say one last thing,

"I...I love you, Kevin", Kevin chuckled and lifted Edd up, careful not to wake him and walked all the way to Edd's room, shutting the door and placing Edd under the covers, he soon followed suit and lay down, pulling Edd over so he was resting on Kevin's strong chest,

"I love you too, Double D".

* * *

Is it over yet? O.o So…..yeah…review and tell me how much I suck at writing when tired x3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ahhhh, I love the smell of reviews in the morning…and the afternoon. I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying this story ^_^ Keep 'em coming guys! I need reviews so I continue writing… they feed my plot bunny and you don't want him to stave do you? D:

Disclaimer: If I owned Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, the world would have imploded…..from all the yaoi ;3

* * *

Chapter 6

The sun had risen high in the sky and was covering the earth in it's loving glow and warmth. Some of the teens in the Cul-de-sac had already woke up and started playing in the streets, filling them with laughter.

The rays had started to peek through the curtains of Edd's window, lightening the room ready for a new day. Unfortunately, sun light was the last thing Edd wanted. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, feeling an ache in his back side and a strange weight on his waist as he blinked some of the sleep away.

Once he was able to think clearly his eyes widened, he spun his head around and stared at the digital clock on the table, it was 10:30am, that was the latest he had ever slept….and none of his chores were done yet. He tried his hardest to scramble off the bed but stopped completely when he felt the weight around his waist shift and someone moan in protest under him. His whole body stiffened, he almost forgot that Kevin was there, then his mind went in to replay mode and everything came flooding back to him, making his cheeks flush and turn extremely red.

He didn't have the heart to wake Kevin up now and he'd rather avoid talking about what happened yesterday so he carefully removed Kevin's arm from his waist and sneakily got out of bed. His backside ached in protest as he made his way to get something to wear but he ignored it and put on a baggy t-shirt and some shorts and socks. He quietly opened his door and tip-toed down the hallway and down to the kitchen, looking around he couldn't believe his eyes, everything was spotless and only one sticky note in sight.

Sighing he picked it up and read it and judging by the way they wrote it…they couldn't find the right words to write, "Dear Eddward, I see you… made friends with that boy across the street, Kevin was it? I washed your clothes for you and your father did most of the chores so you won't have to do much, just make sure the house is clean, Uncle Travis will get here for about 5pm so make sure you're in the house, we'll be back early from work to help, Breakfast is on the side. Love, Mother and Father."

Edd stared in disbelief at the note… they saw? Edd felt a lump grow in this throat, he decided to start cleaning the house to keep his mind off of…well, everything.

Eddy hadn't slept at all last night, he just paced his room like a wild animal while Ed snored and mumbled something about gravy. Usually at a time like this he'd be thinking of the latest scam he could pull, but not today… today he could only think of one thing, what he saw last night. He had always had his suspicions when it came to Edd's sexuality but with Kevin? Why Kevin of all people? It was no secret that Eddy and the jock hated each other with a fiery passion, the way he saw it, Edd had sided with the enemy… and he wasn't about to let him get away with that now, was he.

Kevin woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes he glanced around the room and noticed that Edd had gone, but a sound of someone moving around down stairs alerted him to the fact that Edd was probably doing his chores like he did every morning. Kevin didn't know how he could do that, he barely did any chores at all compared to what the blonde did every day. He sighed and got dressed, thinking over what had happened.

Edd slowly dragged a cloth around the table, it was already clean but he didn't care, he just needed something to take his mind away from what was going to take place today, he sighed heavily and looked over at a plant pot sitting innocently enough on the window sill, he walked over to it and grabbed some of the fresh soil, he smiled and rubbed it into the table he was cleaning earlier, making some mess so he could clean again,

"oh dear….it's messy….I should clean that…", He lifelessly grabbed the cloth again and started rubbing the table not caring that he was only spreading the dirt around. Kevin watched him from the door way, this was very unlike the smarter Ed and it was starting to worry him, he wordlessly walked over and tapped the blonde on the shoulder, the shorter boy jumped, startled by the sudden contact but relaxed as his blue eyes met with Kevin's own,

"Double D, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird just lately…it's ok, you can tell me anything", Edd stopped still, not moving an inch, why would Kevin care so much? It's not like he had exactly shown any compassion towards him until now, what was he to Kevin? His mind was a mess, all his bottled up emotions were starting to get the better of him, if this continued he was going to explode,

"Double D…come on, is it because of that stupid sticky note?", Edd felt himself getting more and more angry with every word that left Kevin's mouth, he didn't know why and it scared him, but the fear was just making the anger worse and to top it all off the sadness and depression he had being feeling was like icing on the cake,

"Edd, stop being so closed all the time, you're acting like a bitch", Edd's eyes flew open wide, tears threaten to over flow as a painful memory flashed in his mind,

"_stop being such a little bitch! Maybe if you weren't such a whore this family would still have the splendid reputation it has for generations! I'll teach you what it's really like to be such a slut!",_

The look on Edd's face could only be described as feral, he lunged at Kevin, pinning him on the floor and dug his nails into Kevin's wrists that he held above the poor boys head,

"Don't….you dare call me that, how could you! You come into my house acting like you give a shit then fuck me in my kitchen and now what? Are you just going to leave or you going to keep coming back hoping that I'll spread my legs, because that's all I'm good for!", Kevin looked up at the blonde, crying and screaming at him…he couldn't bring himself to hate him, he couldn't bring himself to fight back, he just lay there and let Edd continue to yell. Edd was shaking now, his whole body wracked with inner pain as he continued his onslaught,

"If Eddy hadn't taken my hat off and you hadn't of found me like that, then I'd be dead, I WISH YOU NEVER FOUND ME! I WAS I COULD HAVE JUST DIED! Then everything would be easier…..I-…..I just….", and with that, Edd broke, his sobs were to great for him to continue, he pushed himself off of Kevin and ran up the stairs.

Kevin leapt up and ran after him, following Edd until he ran into the bathroom and locked himself in,

"Go away Kevin! Just stay away from me! I hate you!", Kevin felt tears gather in his eyes and his heart felt like it'd been ripped from his chest and curb stomped. His brain told him to leave the poor blonde alone but even as his heart was being stabbed by hundreds of invisible knifes, it managed to tell him that he should stay. Kevin pondered, what should he do?

"Edd, please…I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I swear!", Kevin heard Edd manage to mumble something through his endless tears,

"…..just go Kevin…..just go", Kevin turned away, the wetness on his cheek made him instinctively move to wipe it off, but more just appeared to replace it as tears flowed freely down his face. He walked away and turned back once more, looking over his shoulder and breathing in heavily before silently adding a quick whisper,

"…I love you, double dork", closing the door and walking home.

* * *

Omg…..Ok Guys! I need your help! REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD ADD…mpreg or not, because I'm thinking it would fit quite well in to the story and no-one has done an EddxKevin Mpreg before….I think…but then…would you guys like that? LET ME KNOW! Ok then, love you all! Cheerio x3 (I've always wanted to say that :D)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all of your input, it made me sooo happy! I think I will put Mpreg in considering you all seemed happy with it, that means more chapters! :D I couldn't wait to type this up considering the idea's are just flowing right now! My brain works…I'm so amazed :D 7 is a lucky number so I made a longgggg chapter for you all! And because….wait for it…it's my birthday soon :O! Enjoy :3

Disclaimer: …don't own, go away…

Warning!: this chapter will have_** rape and abuse**_….and people doing naughty things in trees for naughty reasons…and a little bit of swearing too, so no looking if your offended by those things….and if you do look then it isn't my fault :3

* * *

Chapter 7

Kevin sat on his bike, lazily leaning on the handle bars and watching as the other kids played in the sun, he couldn't get his mind off of Edd, so he decided to be anti-social today and think about things by himself, until Jimmy, Sarah and Nazz had come over asking if he wanted to come and play, he thought maybe getting outside would help him think, he knew something was up, with the way Edd had acted how could everything be ok?

It really hurt Kevin when Edd said he hated him, did he really hate him? Kevin felt a strong ache in his chest at the thought and frowned when he saw someone walking over in the corner of his eye, breaking him out of his train of deep thought. Sarah walked over to him and crossed her arms,

"what's wrong with you? You haven't done a thing except sit on your bike since we dragged you out here with us", Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed,

"nothing…it's just…I think there's something wrong with Double Dweeb, it's kinda getting to me, you know?", Sarah gave him a questioning look and motioned for him to continue,

"…it's something about his … Uncle coming to town I think, he just flipped out about it", Sarah's face suddenly dropped, she stared wide eyed at Kevin, he looked confused at the look he was getting,

"what's that look for?", Sarah gulped before asking,

"….his uncle….Travis?", Kevin looked surprised at how she knew but wanted…no, needed to know more, he nodded,

"yeah…how did you know?", Sarah took a deep breath, she raked her fingers through her hair and shook her head,

"Edd….the last time that…evil bastard visited…he ended up on our door step at 11 at night, crying his eyes out….when Ed brought him in….Kevin, he was….he looked like….it was so bad, he had been beaten and….I don't even want to think about what else…", Sarah's voice sounded weak and tears pricked at her eyes as she remembered that night, Ed ended up cradling the poor blonde in his arms as he cried, broken and defeated, there was a lot of blood, some in places that made Sarah want to throw up. when Sarah looked into Kevin's eyes she saw a colourful mixture of emotions,

Sadness,

Fear,

Worry,

But most of all anger,

"Sarah….where is your brother right now?", Sarah was shocked at the sudden determination in Kevin's voice but thought for a moment before remembering that Eddy had taken him away for some unknown reason, probably another scam,

"Most likely at Eddy's house…", without another word, Kevin raced off toward Eddy's house, he needed to know more and Ed was the best person to ask, he just hoped that Ed could even remember what happened.

Eddy sat on the end of his bed, lazily flicking through the channels on his TV, Ed was reading a comic about electric bubble monsters on the floor. Eddy couldn't think of any scams today, he didn't even begin to hope that Ed could help and Edd was out of the question right now, so there was nothing to do, nothing exciting going on… until a loud banging on his door could be heard,

"what the hell?", Eddy walked over to the door and smirked when he opened it to reveal a very tired looking Kevin,

"I need to talk to Ed", hearing his name, Ed looked up and smiled at Kevin,

"Hi, Kevin! Did you have fun with Double D?", both Kevin and Eddy went bright red at the memory but Kevin quickly dismissed it,

"Ed, I need to talk to you about something-", Eddy quickly cut him off when he thought of an ingenious plan,

"ah ah ah, Bicycle brain, what do we get in return?", Kevin gritted his teeth, he should have expected this from the smaller Ed,

"I'll give you some jawbreakers, ok?", Eddy pondered this for a minute before that irritating smirked graced his face again,

"ok then, but you get 10 minutes", Kevin clenched his fists, he felt just about ready to punch the shorter teen but restrained himself and grabbed Ed, leading him further away from the loud mouth, out of earshot at the very bottom of Eddy's back yard,

"listen Ed, I want you to try and remember something for me, ok?", Ed nodded and saluted,

"sure Kevin!", Kevin smiled, Ed could be an idiot sometimes, but that's one of the things that made him special, maybe even lovable, much like a big teddy bear,

"do you remember Double D's uncle Travis?", as soon as Ed heard that name his goofy smile dropped,

"he was bad…he made Double D so sad and hurt", Ed lip trembled as memories started to resurface, he may be stupid, but he knew what was happening, Kevin nodded,

"yeah Sarah told me that he beat him, is there anything else you can tell me?", Ed, amazingly, looked thoughtful for a second, then he nodded,

"yeah, Double D told me everything, he said that mean guy was hurting him, then he dragged him upstairs and hurt him more…then…ummm,", Kevin sighed loudly as Ed struggled to find the right word,

"oh! That's it! Ed remembers now! His uncle beat him then raped him then beat him more and then Double D managed to escape and came to my house", Kevin's heart dropped, he had to do something about this, even if Edd didn't want him there, he didn't care, as long as Edd was safe.

He looked at his watch and cursed loudly,

"what's wrong Kevin?", Kevin only cursed louder, much to an ease dropping Eddy's joy,

"It's 5! God dammit! He's probably already here!", Eddy cocked an eyebrow before walking to the front of his house and looking over towards Edd's house and sure enough there was a car pulling in to the driveway, Eddy smirked, his day was finally getting more interesting.

~~~xxx~~~

Edd's mind was a wreck, he sat at his kitchen table with his hands in his hair and it was evident that he had been heavily crying for what seemed an hour, but in reality he had been crying for almost 6 hours, he knew that it was inevitable, that like every other time he just had to put up with it and not say a word, he couldn't let anyone know, but it was too late for that, the day he ran he broke down his barriers and cried in Ed's arms, he told him everything. If his uncle ever found out…he dreaded to think what else he'd do to him.

Edd froze, he heard the sound of a car pulling up in his driveway, the gravel crunching, almost mocking him, under the weight of the vehicle that brought Edd's own living nightmare.

The blonde teen quickly washed his face and ran to the door when he heard it knock but froze as he put his hand on the knob, he still didn't have his hat…he put the thought aside as he heard another knock and opened the door, Edd closed his eyes,

"Hello, Uncle…please come in…", He politely stepped aside, even if he hated this man, he still couldn't forget his manners,

"good boy, _Eddward_.", The taller man practically spat Edd's name out in disgust as he walked past and lay his suit cases in the hallway, the man almost the twice the size of Edd, dark brown hair and eyes, his face was always twisted in anger or sadistic glee when he caught Edd alone, too anyone else he just looked like a polite business man. The man turned around glaring at Edd before roughly grabbing his blonde hair and yanking him closer, he examined Edd as he squirmed in his tight grip,

"my…haven't you grown…you look more and more like a slut every time I see you…and _this_", The man grabbed Edd's hair tighter to punctuate his point,

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to bring our families reputation down again I see, you stupid blonde whore", Edd couldn't hold back the sob that rose in this throat, Travis smirked and turned Edd's head towards the clock,

"your Parents aren't coming home for a few hours", He said matter-of-factly, Edd cried out as he was violently pushed on to the floor,

"take my things up to my room…", and without another word he left and stalked off into the kitchen, Edd quickly composed himself and grabbed his uncle's things. He ran upstairs and put the heavy suit cases in the spare room, he sighed and rubbed at his arm, he landed on it hard and it was starting to catch up to him, he was still weak from the night before but he knew there was nothing he could do, Edd was stuck until God knows when, with _him_. Edd whimpered as he hugged himself, trying to calm his erratic mind, he let out a startled cry as he was grabbed from behind, one hand over his mouth, and one snaked around his thin waist, he began to sob quietly as the intruding hand slithered it's way into his shorts,

"I think it's about time I teach you a lesson", Edd let out a muffled cry of protest when the large, callused hand squeezed him. This lasted only a few seconds before he was suddenly twisted around and violently smacked, sending him crashing to the unforgiving floor, he only has seconds to recover before his hair was grabbed again and he was pulled up to stand, a loud crack echoed throughout the house as a large fist was thrust into his stomach, surely his ribs were broken, Edd let out a strangled cry as he was pushed onto the near by bed, his head slamming into the wall it stood against.

Travis loomed over him, hateful dark brown glaring into scared light blue, until the man leaned down and punched the small teen repeatedly, not caring where they landed. When he had finally finished his onslaught, Edd wiped at his face, his eye stung in pain and his nose and lip were bleeding, his chest felt heavy and breathing was difficult for him, but he could care less about that right now, _he_ was getting closer again.

Edd had been through this routine many times before, the thought of what was about to happen made him feel sick, he cried out in pain as the man pinned him down, his hands above his head and a knee on his stomach, he turned his head away as his…family member, started to pull his clothes off, Edd could only lay there and take it, any attempt he had made in the past to make it stop he was punished badly for.

Once again here he was, exposed and weak underneath this vile excuse for a human, he was vaguely aware of a small stinging sensation in his jaw, but only moments later all thought of that were thrown out of the window when a white hot pain like no other coursed through him from the bottom of his spine, the pain only increased as his uncle thrust deeper and harder into him, he screamed out in pure pain not caring if anyone else heard, he could feel blood trickling down his legs, it was so painful, he just wanted it all to end, he screamed again as the man dove deeper and thrust even harder,

"That's it, scream like the little whore you are", those words cut through him like knives and he once again let the tears flow as he cried out in excruciating pain. Finally after what felt to him like hours the man released his seed into the small blonde and pulled out, slapping Edd in the process,

"get the fuck up, get dressed and start dinner and don't you dare start being a little bitch about it", Edd grabbed his clothes and put them on hurriedly, trying to ignore the fact that _he_ was staring at him. He quickly finished and ran down stairs, realising his mistake of moving to fast after…that, he leant onto the wall, the adrenaline had obviously decided to leave him again, he stumbled into the kitchen and got some ingredients out for dinner, he started washing some lettuce in the sink and noticed his reflection in the surface, he looked like hell, he was starting to get a black eye, his nose was sore from bleeding and his lip was starting to swell up, he sighed and shortly after jumped out of his skin as the door slammed open,

"Dear, will you please watch what you're doing! You'll end up breaking the door!", Edd smiled as his mother walked in through the door, followed by his father, who had kicked the door open just moments before,

"Sorry Dear, I just needed to get it open before grabbing my things", Edd's mother simply scoffed and wandered into the kitchen, upon seeing Edd, she gasped and ran to him,

"Oh my goodness! Darling what happened?", Edd gave her a downcast look and stumbled over his words, he didn't think of anything to say to explain this, luckily, his father pitched in for him,

"did those bullies beat you up again?", Edd quietly sighed in relief and nodded, he was just glad that his parents were there, to protect him even if it only lasted for a little while, he could be safe. His mother smiled at him like only a mother could and hugged him protectively,

"Honey, could you finish making dinner while I go see to Eddward?", Edd smiled as his father mock acted like it was the end of the world,

"Oh my lord! How will I ever cope?", Edd's mother laughed and led the small blonde upstairs,

"you should really be more careful, Eddward. You do make me worry sometimes…", Edd gave her a guilty look and sighed,

"I'm sorry, Mother…I didn't mean it", Edd jumped slightly as his mother put her hand on his back,

"Don't be silly, Eddward. You shouldn't be apologizing… come on, lets get you cleaned up", she guided Edd into the bathroom and started running some water, getting out some medical supplies and wetting a wash cloth, she sat him on the edge of the bath tub and gently started washing his face,

"…did they do this because….of you being….gay?", Edd's eyes widened and he turned away, unable to look his mother in the face for fear of rejection and hate, he simply nodded weakly, hiding is eyes in the shadow of his blonde bangs,

"it's ok, Honey. It'll be ok, no matter what, your father and I will never stop loving you. We are so proud of who you are, you're a smart, kind and loving boy and we wouldn't ever want you to change", Edd smiled meekly and nodded as his mother continued tending to his lip. She creased her brow in worry as she heard his laboured breathing, he was breathing in quick and sudden gasps,

"honey….can you try and breathe in a nice deep breath for me?", Edd nodded and got half way through a deep intake of air before they heard a crack and he gasped in pain,

"Oh dear!", she quickly ran to the door and shouted her husband to come up stairs quickly. With in seconds, Edd's father jogged into the room and knelt beside his son,

"what's wrong?", his mother wrapped her arms around him and cradled him against her chest,

"I think he may have broken ribs!", his father sighed loudly,

"Oh dear, well…we'll just have to keep an eye on you for a while, lift you shirt up and let me take a look, son", Edd wordlessly separated himself from his mother and carefully lifted up his shirt, his chest was badly bruised and moving erratically due to his pained breathing,

"…it doesn't look too bad, they're probably broken but if they aren't displaced then you should be fine in the next few weeks", Edd nodded and clung back on to his mother, who protectively wrapped her arms around him,

"shouldn't we send him to a hospital?", his mother looked at her husband with worry evident on her face, but she knew that he knew what he was talking about when it came to someone heath,

"even if we did, all they would do is x-ray him, give him some painkillers and send him on his way, he just has to heal on his own", his mother sighed but nodded,

"well we need to get some painkillers then, as soon as possible!", the father nodded and went down stairs to see if he could find any,

"do you want to go to bed? You look very tired…", Edd looked up at her tiredly and nodded, he needed rest right now, hopefully he could sleep through tomorrow, although he knew he had very little hope of that.

Once his mother had finished cleaning him up, his father arrived with some strong painkillers, he quickly downed them and said good night. Closing his door and curtains he lay on his bed and pulled the covers over him in a feeble attempt to hide himself from the world.

He closed his eyes and tried to stop the images of what happened from flashing cruelly in his mind.

Silently, he cried himself to sleep.

~~~xxx~~~

Eddy lay on his bed, smirking to himself as he thought about today's events, first he scored some jawbreakers from a very irritated Kevin, then he found out some very useful information and to top it all off he also found that he can be a very sadistic bastard. He had innocently enough been just walking towards Edd's house to see what exactly was going on, he stopped short when he heard what sounded like loud bang, as if someone had fallen over a table, being the nosy person he was he couldn't help but take a look at what was going on.

So he made his way to Edd's back yard, towards the origin of the bang, once again he stopped to hear a cry of pain. He recognised it to be Edd. He quickly ran to a near by tree and started to climb, his height didn't hinder him in slightest as he lifted himself from branch to branch until he finally sat on one that could take his weight without fear of it snapping beneath him. once he was happy with his placing he looked into one of the windows to see what Ed had said to Kevin was in fact true, his uncle was there and he was beating the poor blonde that he had pinned to the bed, Eddy found himself feeling bad but scaring himself when he thought that this was slightly arousing.

He continued to watch in sick fascination as Edd was stripped and violently thrust into, another scream of pain and Eddy could barely contain himself, his pants continued to tighten as he watched his friend get violently raped, he reached down into his pants and rubbed himself while imagining that it was him making Edd scream like that, he knew this was beyond wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he quickened his strokes, hearing yet another scream.

He felt himself coming to a climax as imagined the thin blonde beaten and broken beneath him, screaming for him to stop. He bit his lip to stifle any noise from raising from his throat as he came in his hand, he quickly wiped it on the tree and stared as Edd lay there exposed, his hair stuck to his face and his cheek was red from impact. Eddy had seen enough, he quickly got down from the tree and ran home, he ran into his room and sank to the floor, he was disgusted with himself at first but thought, other people have been known to have weirder fetishes, so why should he care. Smirking, he got up and washed himself, getting ready to sleep, he lay on his bed to think some more. Bringing himself back to the present, he laughed coldly and turned on his side, letting sleep take him away.

~~~xxx~~~

Kevin couldn't sit still, all throughout the evening he twitched, paced and wandered around the house, every time he past the door he would stare at it longingly, wanting so badly to go and just hold Edd, to help take away his pain, to keep him safe and be his shield,

"No…he doesn't want me there…..he doesn't want me…", his heart ached again and his stomach sank as he said those words but he ignored it and continued pacing, he felt without purpose, like the world held nothing without the blonde there. He needed to see him again, to apologise or something, anything as long as he could hold his love in his arms again. Kevin stopped and sat down,….love? Did he really love Edd? At first he thought it was a normal crush and then developed into something more, slowly as time went on he felt stronger towards the younger teen, he thought back to last night, he had only planned to make Edd feel better but a feeling shot through his system as soon as he touched the other boy and only rose as he held him. Ever since he made love to Edd that feeling hasn't lessened in the slightest…and boy, did it hurt when Edd yelled at him, but still that feeling was there, nudging him, begging him to go see Edd, to make sure that he was ok.

His mind was set, it may have been 9pm but he didn't care, he needed to see the one he loved more then anything. He quickly bounded out of the door, running across the street and stopped right in front of Edd's house, his parents wouldn't like it if he just turned up and demanded to see their son at this time of night and even less so if Edd's uncle has answered the door, Kevin wouldn't have been able to control his rage and would attack the man, and Edd didn't need that right now, so he settled for sneaking in through the window...wait, was that any better? He could care less right now. He looked up, spotting Edd's bedroom window and a conveniently placed tree, his house seemed to have a lot of those…

He climbed up until he got on to a branch that was closest to the blonde's window and tapped on the glass.

Edd immediately straightened and sat up in his bed, which gave him an intense pain in his chest, he whimpered in pain before looking over at his window and heard a tapping noise again. Carefully got out of bed and walked over to said window opening a curtain, his eyes locked with Kevin's and both boys gasped, he opened the window and motioned for him to come in out of the cold, and Kevin didn't hesitate in climbing inside,

"Kevin…what are you doing here?", Edd hated how weak he sounded right now, and Kevin's saddened look didn't make it any better.

Kevin cupped Edd's cheek with his hand and looked him over, he looked like he had been hit by a bus, Edd unconsciously leaned into Kevin's touch,

"Edd….I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean-", He was quickly cut off when Edd kissed him lightly, not that Kevin was about to complain,

"It's ok Kevin…I'm sorry I said those things to you… I don't hate you…", Kevin smiled and brought Edd into a gentle but secure embrace,

"I promise I'll do everything in power to help you… I'll keep you safe", Edd smiled weakly and led Kevin to his bed, Kevin smiled back and lay down with him. Edd rested his head on Kevin's chest, hearing his strong heartbeat, lulling him to sleep,

"It's ok, Double D, go to sleep…I'll watch over you", and within seconds, the blonde was fast asleep.

Just outside Edd's bedroom door, someone was eavesdropping…

"Honey, we really shouldn't be listening in on his conversations…", Edd's mother just smiled at her husband,

"…but it's so cute, his little boyfriend snuck over to make him feel better…", he simply sighed and pressed his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, trying to stifle the headache he knew he was going to be getting,

"…yes, that's wonderful and all but still, we shouldn't be listening…what if they…you know…", she simply turned and cocked an eyebrow at him before shaking her head and turning back to the door,

"…aww, they're sleeping. Well, I think that maybe we should …take a day off tomorrow?", the father paled,

"What! I haven't had a day off since Eddward was born! Even when we moved here, I was still working!", the mother simply smiled in a victory she knew was going to happen,

"well then, I think it's about time we had a day with our son…don't you? And with your brother staying, it'd be like a nice family get together….!…we could even invite Edd's boyfriend to stay with us for the day!", he sighed loudly in defeat, she always got her way in the end so there was no point arguing when she got like this,

"Fine, dear. We'll stay home tomorrow, let's…just get some sleep and leave our son alone, hmm?", Edd's mother beamed at him and skipped to their bedroom, she couldn't wait to finally spend time with her son, his father was going to need those painkillers he found earlier…

~~~xxx~~~

Sun rise, will out fail everyday it would be there, signalling the birds to start their morning chorus and for everyone to start their daily routine. As usual, Edd's parents were wake, but today they were bustling around the house doing chores and making breakfast,

"thanks for helping out, Travis! It feels so good to be in the house doing things for once", Edd's mother smiled brightly as she worked on baking a cake, having already made toast, bacon, eggs and even some cereal and pancakes. She wanted this to be a really good day for everyone,

"haha, that's ok, it's the least I can do since you're letting me stay here", Travis gave a fake smile, but as soon as her back was turned the sadistic, evil grin was back in place, making her unconsciously shiver,

"is there a window open in here?…Oh well, can you clean up while I go get Eddward and his boyfriend up?", Travis cocked an eyebrow in interest and curiosity,

"Ohhh, I didn't know little Eddward had a boyfriend…", Edd's mother beamed in happiness,

"oh my yes! Isn't it wonderful? It was shocking at first but my little baby has finally found someone to love! I'm so happy for him", Travis snarled at her as she left the room, she was way to happy and bubbly about everything, it annoyed him to no end.

As she happily skipped up the stairs and to Edd's room, humming along to no tune in particular, she carefully opened Edd's door and peeked in, she smiled and silently cheered for her son as he sleepily snuggled into the crook of Kevin's neck as the older boy tightened his hold slightly. She giggled as she made her way across the room,

"wakey, wakey you two!, it's morning and I've made breakfast!", both boys sprang up and looked at her in confusion,

"Umm…mother?…", she turned to him, still adorning a smile bright enough to rival the sun and sat on the edge of the bed,

"Good morning, my little angel!", Edd felt his cheeks go rosy as Kevin tried to stifle a laugh,

"and good morning to you too, would you like to have breakfast with us?", she looked hopefully at him as he thought,

"Umm….sure, Mrs…Eddward", she let out a strange squee and hopped up from the bed,

"Oh that's fantastic! If you want you can stay for the whole day! We would all love to meet Eddward's new boyfriend!", and with a smile and a wink she left the room, leaving two very confused and embarrassed teens,

"….I'm sorry about my mother…she can be a bit…funny at times", Kevin simply laughed and brought Edd into a strong hug,

"It's ok, Double D…. I kinda like your mom", Edd smiled, relieved and buried himself into the embrace,

"Ok, good… I guess you had to meet her sooner or later, considering you're apparently my boyfriend..", Kevin's heart fluttered at the thought,

"heh heh, so….am I your boyfriend?", Edd looked up at him, their eyes locked with each other, Edd could see all his emotions, honesty, compassion and something else…he hoped beyond all hope that it was…love,

"I…..I'd like that, K-Kevin", Kevin chuckled,

"you know, I'd like that too….you're so cute when you stutter", Kevin winked at the blushing boy and leaned into a kiss, Edd was only to happy to return it. It was only seconds before they broke apart, knowing that they were expected down stairs.

When they finally entered the kitchen, hand in hand, Edd's mother beamed with delight,

"you're finally here! Look at what I made! And if you're still hungry I could make waffles!", Kevin laughed as he sat down next to Edd, who also laughed, he had almost forgotten how cheerful his mother was,

"Honey, if you keep acting like that you're going to end up scaring someone!", Edd's mother frowned at her husband as he sat down across from Edd and Kevin,

"ahh, so you're Kevin I take it?", Kevin straightened himself instinctively, trying to make a good impression,

"Yes sir", Edd's father laughed,

"It's ok boy, I won't bite, just remember to treat my son nicely!", Kevin squeezed Edd's hand lightly making the blonde smile,

"don't worry! I'll take real good care of him", Edd's father nodded in trust, he turned around to his wife and she poked her tongue out at him, he simply laughed at her childishness,

"so, what activities have you decided we have no choice but to partake in?", he braced himself as she walked over and playfully smacked him up the back of his head,

"Don't pay any attention to him, but today I thought we could maybe go out on a picnic then watch some movies….Oh and play some games!", Edd rolled his eyes as his mother went on about how games are fun and good at bringing families together,

"oh and your uncle Travis won't be joining us today, he has some business to attend to in town so he won't be back until later this evening, I think he's already left actually...too bad", Edd's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger at that point, he got to spend the day with his parents and his boyfriend with fear of getting attacked every five seconds, this could easily be labelled as the best day of his life. Kevin noticed how happy he was which in turn made him happier, Edd had a beautiful smile…until you saw the gap, then it was just plain adorable, it took everything Kevin had not to pounce on him there and then.

"Ok! It's decided! You two go get ready while me and your father get a picnic ready, Kevin, feel free to borrow some clothes if you like!", Edd and Kevin nodded and rushed upstairs,

"isn't it great, our little baby is finally growing up", she sighed as remembered him when he was a baby, her husband simply rolled his eyes and started reading the newspaper.

~~~xxx~~~

As soon as they got into the safety of Edd's room, Kevin turned Edd around and kissed him, Edd was surprised at first but quickly melted into the kiss, Kevin licked and nipped Edd's bottom lip, making Edd gasp and moan, it hurt a little because of the split that adorned it but Kevin made sure that he didn't go near it and if he did that he was as gentle as possible, they broke apart when the need for air became to great and held each other for a while,

"I love you, Kevin", Kevin felt his heart lift up in to the heavens with happiness and hugged the smaller teen tighter with a goofy grin on his face,

"I love you too, Double D…so much", with another quick, but no less passionate, kiss, they went over to Edd's closet to find some clothes to wear for the day, Kevin settled on a baggy green t-shirt and some long grey shorts and Edd picked a baggy white top with long sleeves and some black loose fitting jeans.

Once they were ready, they both went downstairs to help with the picnic, Edd couldn't stop smiling and Kevin loved it.

Today was going to be a very good day.

* * *

Oh God…..well, I hope you liked it, I like Edd's parents because no-one knows what they're actually like, so you can write them however you like….I couldn't help making his mom cheerful o.o SO! Review and tell me if you like :3 ….Hell you could even tell me your life story and I wouldn't mind x3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter 8 is upon us! Run for the hills! D: On a more serious note, thank you all for your reviews, messages and favourites, they make me happy. I'm so sorry for the late update, I had a serious case of writers block and I may not be writing this story for much longer.

Disclaimer: Be thankful I don't own this show..

Warning: as if you need to see it again but this will contain rape, abuse, yaoi and swearing in parts, so if you're too young to read this then turn your head…..I SAID TURN YOUR HEAD!…..that's right…look away…

* * *

Chapter 8

They sat in the beautiful sun light, the fresh green grass was littered with nothing but daisies and other small flowers, to say the least it was perfect. Edd's mother reached over and gave everyone a small sandwich and everyone sat content in the silence, listening to the birds chirping, the small river flowing creating the perfect scene for them to relax to. Kevin was sitting next to Edd, their fingers entwined with each other. Edd's parents were sitting on the other side of the picnic blanket, Edd's mom was only just about containing a childish giggle at the site of her son, hand in hand with his boyfriend. Her husband simply shook his head and continued eating, keeping his eye on her just in case she got carried away and starting singing Disney songs, he knew his wife.. And he knew she would.

It was around noon when they had finished and began packing away and walking home, talking about little nothings and laughing when Edd's mother punched her husband in the arm for making a comment about her childish attitude. All in all, it was a fantastic day.

They sat and watched a movie, some romantic comedy that she had picked out for them all to watch together, curled on the couch with popcorn and a large blanket that kept them all warm and close together. As any family would do, Kevin smiled as he looked at Edd, he was smiling, the glow of the T.V making his face somewhat more angelic then he could ever think possible, he cheekily leans over and steals a quick kiss on his pale cheek making Edd turn and smile wider, leaning into the arms of his lover happily.

As it became later in the day and it started to get dark, Edd's father got up and turned off the movie that had just finished and stretched himself out,

"Well, that's it for today.. It was very nice meeting you Kevin.", His wife got up also and began clearing everything away,

"Yes! It was an amazing day, I think we should do it again some time, don't you dear?" Edd's father paled again looking over to his wife, which was giving him a warning glare.

"Yes! Yes.. We should.. Again.. Miss work.. Great.", This earned him yet another punch in the arm.

Kevin chuckled and nodded his head,

"Yeah, I should be getting home, my mom is probably going to kill me if I stay for any longer." Both of the teens frowned lightly, Edd didn't want Kevin to leave but it was obvious that he had to, he had his own family to worry about.

"Have a safe trip home Kevin, I know you only live across the road but better safe then sorry!", Edd's mother smiled brightly and walked into the kitchen to clean up the rest of the mess. Her husband smiled and said good bye as well and then went upstairs to take a nice hot bath before he went back to work tomorrow.

Now that they were left alone, Kevin gently turned Edd's face and captured his lips in a soft kiss, making the blonde teen blush slightly as he eagerly returned it. It lasted only seconds but as they pulled away they gazed into the other's eyes, Edd smiled and gave Kevin one last hug before he had to leave.

"Don't worry Double D, I'll come and visit tomorrow, ok?", Edd smiled and nodded.

"Ok Kevin.. I'll miss you.", It was Kevin's turn to smile, he quickly placed another kiss on his lover's cheek and got up, the timid blonde following behind until they got to the front door.

"Goodnight Double D, I love you.", Kevin opened the door and walked out stopping as he was outside.

"I love you too, Kevin. Have a good night.", Kevin nodded his head and began to walk away towards his own house. As he did so a car pulled up into the drive way, Edd visibly paled, which didn't go unnoticed by Kevin as he gave the person inside the car the nastiest glare he could muster, the man inside simply smirked as he stopped the car and turned off the ignition.

As Kevin walked further away, Travis got out of his car and walked towards the front door of Edd's home, which had been abandoned by the small blonde as soon as he saw the car. Kevin had never felt so angry just by looking at someone before, he hated how that man got to him so easily. Composing himself he opened his front door and walked into his house, and got ready for bed.

As Travis closed the door he was greeted by Edd's mother who had just finished cleaning,

"Oh welcome back Travis! How was your day?", The man put on a fake smile and replied in a fake nice voice.

"Oh, it was pretty good, I'm tired from all that work though so I'll be going to bed now.", As he began walking up the stairs Edd's mom replied to him,

"Oh that's good, me and the hubby will be going back to work as usual tomorrow so I hope you don't mind looking after Edd for us." That same sick smirk would snake itself across his face as he replied in a slightly darker voice, but not dark enough so it could be seen easily.

"Oh? Yes, I'll take very good care of Eddward for you.. Very good care indeed.", He then retired for the night, faintly hearing Edd's mother talking to herself.

"I think we need to check this house for drafts..".

Edd lay in bed, as soon as he had seen that man he had to leave, he had to hide in a safe place and the safest he could think of was his room. Today had been the best day he had ever had in his life, but he knew that all good things must come to an end, the thought made him sigh lightly as he cuddled against himself under the covers and drifted into a dreamless sleep. He just wished that this story would have a slightly happier ending, like the movie he had watched before. Unfortunately for him, it had to get worse before it gets better.

* * *

Just something small to keep you all going, the next chapter will most likely be the last one, maybe last but one because I'm overly busy these days.


	9. Important note

**Author's note:**

This past year has left very little time for me to write, so I've been away and not doing a whole lot on the computer, with such a large time gap between last logging on to FF .net and now, I thought it better to delete what I had done in the past and start fresh. However, I opened up my inbox and see that this story is getting reviews, still, even after so long of it sitting there without an update.

I admire the passion you guys have for this pairing and this story in particular.

Now, I do have the last chapter half typed up, so finishing it won't be too much of a problem, but, I have lost the drive I once had for this fandom. So, if I do finish it, it will be rushed slightly and in my opinion, that would ruin the story all together. And I don't really like what I did with this story to begin with, as I have grown in skill with writing and grammar. And the number of plots I have grew dramatically, so this is somewhat boring in my mind.

I am willing to finish this, if that's what you guys want me to do. I still have the ending in mind that I planned for this. But, I will probably be deleting the story at some point in the future.

* * *

I apologize if any of you got your hopes up for a new chapter only to see an author's note. My bad.

Anyway.

Have a wonderful day~!


	10. This is actually Chapter 9

Bah, you people. You all make me happy, but at the same time I feel awful for not finishing this story for you. Work has been hectic, and I've gone and got myself stuck in a lot of fandoms. Oh boy, Tumblr kills me.

So, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Chapter 9!

I'd also like to thank people for their criticism, I have improved my grammar and spelling ten fold since I last wrote. It's appreciated.

* * *

Have you ever had that terrible sinking feeling in your stomach, the feeling you get when something just isn't right? That feeling had settled itself within most of the occupants of the cul-de-sac that very night. Teens lay in their beds, staring at the ceiling, willing it to shift, but to no avail.

Of all the people to get this feeling, no-one felt it stronger than Kevin, it almost made him feel sick it was so overpowering.

Edd..

He was all the jock could think about, such a thought would usually be accompanied by butterflies, a floating, loving feeling. But no, this feeling was awful. And he couldn't sleep because of it. In fact, the only person sleeping soundly that night, was Eddy, snoring away as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The blond boy that stayed fixated in Kevin's mind was also awake. In all honesty, he was terrified. And he had every right to be.

Travis. The boy's uncle, prided himself on the family's name, they were the smartest people, had amazing jobs, and every son born into the family, had a habit of keeping the thick black hair their family carried for generations.

But Edd took on his mother's blonde colour, with his father's thicker locks. Travis was enraged by it, he had even gotten into an argument with Edd's father over it, they hadn't spoken in years until one day, Travis had gotten back in contact and all was apparently forgiven.

Edd saw this otherwise.

Travis reserved his hatred all those years, and took it all out on Edd. Despite his smarts, he was still hated for the genes he carried, hence why he wore a hat so religiously.

Now he was stuck, waiting for the man to deal the damage. It had been an hour since they had gone to bed.

The house was quiet.

Edd's heavy and slightly panicked breathing was all that could be heard, until a creak of the floorboards sounded outside the door.

Then everything went silent, even Edd's breathing had stopped completely. His eyes were wide, staring at the door as it slowly opened, and of course, the man that caused him so much upset was standing on the other side. His steely gaze was fixated on the boy, until he motioned for him to follow, his glare silently telling him 'Or else.'

What choice did Edd have now? If he so much as tried to run, Travis would catch him and make it all worse, if he called for help, adults would believe the horrid man over a hormonal teenager any day. He was stuck.

Quietly, he slipped out of the bed and moved over to his uncle, as if a wounded dog was being scolded and told to get outside. Travis grunted, obviously not pleased about anything right now, he grabbed the back of Edd's shirt, starting to drag him down the hall.

Edd, as he was being dragged, was confused by this. Not only were his parents still in the house, but the man had never been so aggressive at getting to him. It was almost like he was planning something, and was in a hurry to do it.

"I've had enough of your shit, boy." The gruff voice sounded, "You and me, we're going to right this wrong you've put on our beloved family. You started life as a whore, you hang around with retards.. And to top it off, you're a great big faggot." He snarled, though Edd was tempted to point out his contradiction, he thought it best if he stayed quiet, even if he just insulted his best friend.

He had no clue where they were going, but Travis had dragged him outside now. They were heading off in an odd direction, he noticed. Soon, they arrived at the Junk yard. Why did he bring him here?He only had time to briefly ponder on this before he was thrown to the ground, the mud from the rain that previously soaked the earth splattering over his clothes and sticking to his skin.

Edd turned his head, and as he laid his eyes upon the knife in Travis' hand, he realised what he meant, and his heart almost stopped dead.

Travis wanted him dead.

What neither of these males seemed to notice, is one pair of eyes watching them as Travis had dragged Edd through the streets. It was a good job Ed had gone outside to find his comic book that he had lost.

Pages still unfound, Ed knew that Double D was in trouble, so he scrambled off to get Kevin.

"Kevin! Kevin!" The taller Ed shouted as he ran through the other's front door, literally ran through it. Kevin would need a new door.

"Double D is in big trouble!"

Those words being heard, Kevin shot up and ran out of his room, down the hall and jumped the stairs, getting to the distressed Ed. "What do you mean? Where is he?" Kevin's heart was pounding at this point, hoping to God that they wouldn't be too late.

"Travis took him to the junk yard! He was dragging him along with a knife! He will carve him up and eat his brain!" Imagination running wild, the taller teen ran in circles, then charged for the Ed shaped hole where the door used to be. "I will get the others! Ed will help!"

Kevin nodded, and followed suit, if they were going to save Edd, they needed more people. And dammit Kevin would not stop until that bastard got what he deserved.

"Hold on Double dweeb, I'm comin' for ya'."

The junk yard was vast, luckily for Edd. He had managed to run from the deranged man's grasp and was hiding in the crane that he and the other Ed's used to play in when they were younger. His breath was short, his heart would skip a beat with every sound made outside.

"Eddwaaaaard~! Come out and play.. You little shit."

The blond swallowed thickly, hoping against all hope that he wouldn't come any closer, hoping he wouldn't be found. But there were only so many places to hide, and he couldn't run forever.

Almost no-one came to the junk yard anymore, most had forgotten of it's very existence.

Footsteps were drawing closer..

Edd kept silent. Counting out the seconds in his mind. 1.. 2.. 3..

They got closer still.. 4.. 5.. 6..

They were so close.. 7 .. 8 .. 9 .. 10..

They passed.

A short sigh of relief passed the teen's lips as he heard nothing but silence. But then it hit him. Why was it so quiet..

"Found you."

Travis hadn't passed, he had just gone around to the otherside.

Edd cried out and leapt out of the other side of the crane. He cursed his low stamina, if only he had been more like Kevin..

Kevin..

He wished he was here. He was always so brave, so strong and proud. Completely the opposite to what Edd was. They complimented each other perfectly. And as Double D ran through the soaked earth, one step slipping and making him fall into a puddle, he found himself wondering if things would have been different if he had never had been born with blond hair.

Hell, they wouldn't have moved if it wasn't for that fight.

He wouldn't have had it any other way..

If none of this were to have happened, he never would have met Kevin, or Ed. Or any of his friends. And it was as Travis caught up, brandishing that knife up high, ready to strike, that Edd realised how much he loved each and every one of them.

"Any last words, faggot?" The brunette sneered, towering over the fallen teen, knife held ready.

There was nothing Edd could say, was there? In fact, there was something he wanted to say..

"Halt! In the name of the son of a shepherd!"

Edd's mouth hung open. That wasn't what he wanted to say at all.

Travis turned his head, cocking a brow at the small army of teenagers, standing on the cliffside of the junk yard.. And a goat. For some reason.

Kevin stood forward, a large baseball bat in his hands, and that cocky smirk plastered over his face. "You alright, Double D?"

Edd, honestly, felt like crying. The wave of relief, happiness, it just overflowed him. "..I'm okay."

"Alright." He held the bat out, pointing it in Travis' direction. The man had an odd look on his face, one that told that he knew this wasn't going to end well for him. He almost looked afraid.

"Me and you? We got a score to settle.. You hurt the one I love, tried to break him, so I'm gonna break your face as payment."

Ralph then stood forward, pointing a finger at Travis. "You have soiled this cul-de-sac with your impure actions, you have hurt one of our own, and now the son of a shepherd will take his revenge!"

The rest of the teens, every single one of them, nodded their heads. And as Ed stood tall, they all got ready.

"Charge!" "Get him!" "I call his legs!" "I get his arms!" "Let's teach him not to mess with our friends!"

Travis bolted, dropping the knife in panic as he made his way to what he thought was the exit, but only ended up being a dead end. That moment, the usually quiet night air was filled with painful cries, and the sounds of teenagers cheering.

Eddward had stayed sat in the mud, watching for a moment before he let a sigh of relief leave his lips, the gap between his teeth creating a slight whistling noise. He heard another boy approach him, and sit next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Double D, did I do good?"

Tired blue eyes shifted over to the large form beside him, his lips creasing into a smile, "You did very well, Ed. Thank you, friend."

Ed made sure to bring the smaller teen into a hug, waiting, protecting him until he deemed it safe enough to let go.

* * *

"I can't believe he fell in the scrap yard and broke so many bones," Edd's father was amazed, watching as they carted Travis away in an ambulance, the mother figure standing beside him, shaking her head. "He's muttering things about goats, hunny, do you think all this fresh air got to him?"

A few yards away, all of the cul-de-sac kids had gathered, celebrating their new found bonds, Ed, Edd and even Eddy were accepted into the group, all past rivalries forgotten in favour of a new and more peaceful playground.

"So, what actually happened? I slept through the whole thing," Eddy felt as though he didn't really miss much, but then again there was no money involved, or was there- "Did you manage to swipe his wallet?" Eddy's face was soon pushed away, by none other than Kevin, who snorted and just sat in Eddy's place.

"Hey, Double Dweeb, I found your hat." He reached out and pulled the black fabric over the blond's head, making said teen laugh, his hand running over the hat he used to wear so often, every day in fact. It was always out of fear, but now that the fear had gone..

"I think.. I'll be fine without the hat now." In that instance, blue met green, a tongue running over and through a gap as both teens simply smiled, fingers inching closer until they managed to intwine with each other, bodies moving just a bit closer until- "You guys really need to get a room, Plank doesn't want to see that."

Kevin allowed his eyes to roll, Edd just placed the hat back on his head, pulling it down as far as he could to hide the ever deepening blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Nevermind, I need the hat after all.."

* * *

And there we have it, the end. Sorry for the wait, and I appreciate those of you who enjoyed it, I particularly didn't like this story, since I wrote it a long time ago in my awkward writing stage. But still. It was good to learn from. Until next time.


End file.
